shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 2
Training Hall 3 was filled with the sounds of shouts and gunshots as Kai became fully unshackled for the first time in 12 years. For his entire adult life the denizens and supporters of Tartarus had forced him through untold suffering in order to forge him into a living weapon for their amusement. He'd always been like a weapon that was chained to the ground, restrained so it could never get close enough to anything except what was thrown towards it. Now the weapon was free of it's chain and he was going to show them exactly what this weapon could do. He stood beside the body of the Sergeant of the Guard and surveyed the chaos around him. Less than half the number guards were still standing and they were panicking, aiming in every direction searching for their assailant. Guard: Gladiator Loose! Kai smiled to himself as the guard who had shouted turned on him. Time felt slow as he watched the guard pulling the muzzle of his rifle round to fire a killing shot, but it was already too late. Kai: Soru!! Kai vanished from sight and the bullet passed through nothing but air. A second later he was at the man's side drawing the sword stored in the sheath on his belt. Before the an could even register his presence Kai spun around his opponents back, bringing the blade around in a shimmering arc to that ended abruptly in the base of guard's skull. Another voice shouted in alarm from far behind Kai. Guard: We need reinforcements! Sound the alarm! The guard nearest the wall quickly turned and ran the few steps to the wall. He stuck the alarm panel and from within the wall a screeching siren blared out, echoing across the training hall. Kai flinched at the sound he'd only heard a twice before, both times had been when a monster had slipped its chains and went on a rampage. He grimaced as he decided to follow his predecessor's examples. Kai: Lama D'Aria!! As he spoke he brought his arm across is a swift arc, calling upon his sylph powers to drag and compress the air at his finger tips into a delicate razor sharp line. As his hand crossed his chest, he released the attack and watched as it severed the guard in half. Kai: One more down. He looked over at the Cipher Pol Agent to see he was toying with another guard. As the embattled guard tried to cut down his opponent, but the Cipher Pol Agent used a strange technique to evade, every slice. Cipher Pol Agent: Kami-e!! The Guard kept slicing in ever more desperate arcs until finally he over extended himself and the Cipher Pol Agent stepped in breaking his neck in a single sharp twist. As the dead man's inert form struck the ground a voice sounded out from above. ???: Open the cages!! The gladiator and the agent looked up to see a man clad in animal scales on the balcony above them. Kai felt a shiver of dread go down his spine as he recognized the man he'd come to associate with near death experiences. Kai: The Beast Master..... From behind him, he heard a deep guttural roar that resounded louder than the alarm that was still blaring from the walls. The combined noise was almost deafening and felt like it went through the bodies of those in the hall, shaking them down to their cores. He turned to look at the far wall where a steel gate was slowly raising up to reveal a hulking mass of fur and aggression. Kai recognized it immediately as a Quasquatch. Beast Master: Kill!! The Beast Master had trained every monster Kai had ever been forced into battle against. The Quasquatch charged out of the pen, grabbing up one of the fallen guards and swinging the dead body at Kai like a club. Kai: Kami-e!! He swayed his upper body backwards letting the body swing harmlessly over his head. As the attack with it's upper set of arms passed over Kai, the beast immediately lashed out double punch with its lower set. Kai had under a second to react, but managed to raise his right foot to meet the beat's left fist. As the punch moved through Kai used the force of the blow to throw himself clear and land 6 feet back. Kai: Bad Monkey, time for your punishment! Kai raised his hands up pointing both his index fingers towards the face of the Quasquatch as it roared its fury down at him. It began another charge, raising its makeshift club above its head. Kai took a deep breath, then vanished. A disembodied voice echoed around the room after his disappearance. Kai: Soru! Kai reappeared a few inches from the Quasquatch's face. Kai: Lights out! He jabbed his fingers forwards into the Quasquatch's eyes. The beast froze for a moment its face suddenly going slack. It reflexively swung its hands up to its face still holding the guard and it's makeshift weapon slammed into the beast's face knocking it over on its back. Kai: See no evil. Kai smirked as the Quasquatch flailed in a blind rage. As he watched the beast's plight and the distraction it created, he realised it was exactly what he needed. Drawing upon his power he transformed his body into full Sylph form. Kai: Svanire Kai's body shimmered for a moment before vanishing from sight. The beast dragged itself to its feet and began punching blindly in every direction, its four arms like a blur as it began to rampage. The guards scattered in fear as the Quasquatch's punches smashed the stones under foot into dust. Beast Master: Stop it you stupid ape!!! Kai was hovering out of sight above the chaos, watching as his enemies scattered in fear. Upon hearing the voice he spotted a chance at poetic justice, a chance far too tempting to let pass. Kai: It can't hear you, why don't you go a bit closer? He kicked the Beast Master in the back launching him over the edge of the balcony and into the Quasquatch's path. As the Beast Master landed the colour drained from his face, a giant fist came slamming down into his chest. Beast Master: Uuurrggghhhh!! Kai smiled as the Beast Master lay flattened out on the ground, not moving. The Cipher Pol Agent had finished clearing his side of the room and was facing the great door blocking the exit. Cipher Pol Agent: Hey, I could use a hand with this. Hit it as hard as you can on my signal. Kai was surprised by the statement and made himself visible once more, his light body slowly drifting down to the ground next to the Cipher Pol Agent. He walked over and touched the door, the touch told him he'd have to hit it at top speed if he was going to even make a dent. Kai: I'm ready. The Cipher Pol Agent stood ready to attack, both hands at his side ready to strike. Kai flew up and back a few feet back. Cipher Pol Agent: Now! Rokuogan!! Kai: Volo del Tekkai The Cipher Pol Agent lashed out a viscous strike, whilst at the same moment Kai flew full speed at the door, hardening his entire body to turn himself into a giant cannon ball. There was a screech of steel as the heavy door gave way and crumpled under the sheer magnitude of force being sent through it. As the pair surveyed their work, they saw the platoon of guards standing ready on the other side. Kai: You won't stop me now! Kai blasted a gale through the gap they had created, pushing the guardsmen backwards as they tried to steady their aim. The Cipher Pol Agent didn't wait for them to finish. Cipher Pol Agent: Soru! He vanished into the crowd sending bodies flying in all directions, creating a path of chaos as he went. Kai had been in battle royals before, he knew all too well they were not a place for finesse. In those kinds of fights brute force usually won the day. So he launched into the fray lashing punches and kicks in every direction he could. He brawled his way down the corridor, fighting at such close quarters that the guards couldn't bring their weapons to bear without killing each other. He was nearing the end of the corridor when he felt it, like something out of a distant memory, a cool breeze. He looked around and saw the Cipher Pol Agent running and fighting in the opposite direction. Kai couldn't follow, the call of the sky was too strong. He took off flying as fast as he could, speeding past the bewildered guards. Finally he could see it the outside, the sunlight and blue sky. ??: AVALON!!!! Kai stopped dead and lowered his head, in his moment of triumphant escape the one sound that could pull him back had come. The voice of the man who had beaten the way of the gladiator into him since the age of 6, The Duel Master.